


What Doesn't Work

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud sighed, he hadn’t expected it to work; no matter the battles he got into or how mortally he was wounded, it only took a potion and time to make him good as new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Work

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way condone cutting or suicide. That said, I understand that sometimes a blade in or against skin seems like the only friend you have.

Cloud took a deep, steadying breath, looking down to where the silver blade gleamed against the thick black of his pants. Slowly and with great intent, he lifted it to his right wrist, feeling the cool attention of the small boot knife.

He took another steadying breath and pressed, jerking in shock and slicing downward more than intended at the cool, level voice that drifted down from the tree above him, “I tried that, once. Not that I succeeded, obviously.”

The gunner’s words rang true as right before his eyes, the red pouring from the wound slowed, stopped and the flesh knit back together. Cloud sighed, he hadn’t truly expected it to work; no matter the battles he got into or how mortally he was wounded, it only took a potion and time to make him good as new.

Peaking from the corner of his eye showed Vincent sitting contentedly in profile on a tree branch, one knee drawn up, his human arm dangling down, “What have you tried?” _What doesn’t work?_

A small, sad smile upturned the sniper’s lips, “I will not help you escape your sins, Cloud Strife. Hojo may have stopped us from passing on, but he did not stop others from loving us, misguided though it may be.” His smile took on a bemused, self-depreciating and contemplative taste, “Very misguided.”

He jumped from his perch, landing easily a few feet from the root Cloud was nestled against.

“Come, I believe Cid has some tea ready for us,” and he wandered off towards the town, the dilapidated rocket and the gunner’s forbidding frame the only shadows echoed against the fire spread across the sky.


End file.
